Oh, Brother
by MissTJ
Summary: Ron overhears Harry and Ginny and jumps to the wrong conclusion


A/N - I know that this plot has been used numerous times but I decided that I wanted to have some fun with it.  I think that this could probably pass for PG-13 but I want to be safe so I'm saying it is rated R.  This is due to mature themes and for insinuating innuendo.  So, if you want to read this, go on and have fun!

~Thanks~  

TJ

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Oh, Brother**

Ron Weasley ducked behind the closet in the corridor leading to the portrait of the fat lady as his best friend, Harry Potter, and his kid sister, Ginny Weasley, left the Gryffindor common room together.  The way that they were giggling was just the confirming factor that he had to follow them.  He couldn't let Ginny go and become a "scarlet women" as his mom put it.  He didn't care if Harry was his best friend.  Ginny was his little sister!  

"I wonder if Harry has even noticed that his invisibility cloak is missing?"  Ron mused as he followed the two towards the transfiguration corridor.  "Between Harry and Ginny having the Marauder's map and me having the invisibility cloak, I would say I'm pretty safe right now."  

As soon as Ron had thought this, the invisibility cloak snagged against a small crack against the right side of the corridor.  Ron froze in place.  Luckily, the cloak hadn't revealed the wearer underneath.  Ron turned around and very quietly set himself free from the wall.  Unfortunately, by the time that he turned around, Ron discovered that Harry and Ginny had … disappeared.   Ron was at a loss.  He couldn't very well open all the doors along the transfiguration corridor.  That would be a great way to get the attention that he didn't want.

"I know," thought Ron, "I'll just put my ear to each of the doors and see if I can hear them.  It may take a while, but it'll be safer in the long run."  

With this decision made up in his mind, Ron set off on his quest.  Lucky for him, the third door on the left held both Harry and Ginny.  Ron figured that maybe if he listened long enough, he would be able to decipher what kind of a relationship was going on between them.  Without further ado, Ron proceeded to press his ear against the door to listen.

"Go on Gin, open it."

"Are you sure about this Harry?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay, well, here goes nothing."  Ginny paused for a few seconds.  "Oh my!  That's … wow.  It's so beautiful."

Ron couldn't believe his ears!  Merlin's beard!  Ginny better not have opened what he thought she had just opened!

"Well, thanks Gin.  I know that I'm proud of it."

"Humph," snorted Ron quietly.

"Is it safe to touch?" Ginny asked.

"You mean you've never touched one before?"

Ron gasped quite audibly at this statement.  Who did Harry think he was!  Why would he presume that Ginny had touched one before!?!?  Ron shook his head in anger.  "I am going to kill Harry after this!" Ron muttered under his breath.

"No, my brothers never kept theirs out in the open.  You see, Bill, Charlie, and Percy each passed them down to each other and you never can trust Fred and George, so Fred and George didn't get it.  And Ron, well, you know what Ron's like.  He lost it after the first week."

"Well, that's understandable of course."

"True.  I just never expected it to look like this."

"Well honestly Gin!  What else did you expect to see?"

"I didn't know exactly!  Are you sure it will fit?" she asked in a doubtful voice.

"Well, you can't exactly have it pre-sized."

"Guess not.  Now, do you have to put it in both of the holes or only one?"

"Well, lets try one hole first.  Frankly, I have no idea."

Ron smacked his forehead.  After he killed Harry, he would have to make sure that he gave Harry a few of Fred and George's 'less than decent' magazines.  I mean, jumpin' frogs!  _He_ knew more about this topic than Harry did!

Ginny's voice brought him out of his thoughts.  "Okay, which one Harry?  The front one or the back one?"

After a thoughtful silence Harry answered, "I think the front one would be easier for me to do."

"Eep!" thought Ron.  There was no way he was going to be able to sit through this.  If things started to progress … well … he would just have to go in there and stop his little sister from making a fool out of herself.

"Do you think we should get Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked in a muffled voice.

"We could.  They might know more about this than we do."

Ron's face paled.  "Oh crap!  This isn't going good at all," he thought to himself.  Nobody knew about him and Hermione yet, or at least, so he thought.  And anyways, what they did together was nothing compared to … this!

"Everybody is going to be so jealous of me."

"For a good reason too!"

Ron began to mumble under his breath, "Harry, you conceited, arrogant, piece of-

"Ouch!" Ginny said all of a sudden.

"Gin, what's wrong?"

"It, it hurt me!"

"Sorry!  That shouldn't have happened."

Ron began to stand up.  He needed to get in there now and stop this madness.  Only, it wouldn't be embarrassing for just Harry and Ginny.  It would be embarrassing for him too.  

"It's okay.  You know what?  I'm feeling really hot down here Harry.  Let's just go back to the common room."

"Sounds good to me.  Let's get out of here."

Ron's mouth gaped open in astonishment.  Where was he supposed to go?  Where could he hide?  Ron moved just barely in time to miss being hit by the opening door as his two friends came out of the room holding a -----.  

"Harry, thank you so much!  Your magical wand cover gift was a wonderful present.  I will treasure it always."

"Your welcome.  Well, when do you think we should tell everyone about us going out now?  Everybody is going to find out sooner or later that we're going out.  Reckon we ought to tell Ron and Hermione first?"

Ginny and Harry began to walk in the direction of the common room.  "You bet that Ron and Hermione should be told first.  We better be gentle with Ron though.  You know how seriously he takes his 'older brother' privileges."

And with his mouth still open, Ron watched the new couple walk away from him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
